


Expected Behavior

by blackfin



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Kissing, Lovey-Dovey, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Game(s), Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 18:52:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19068589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackfin/pseuds/blackfin
Summary: There's nothing quite as boring than the annual devotional. Sidon can hardly stand it but knows that Link, who is attending as a representative for the Hylians, is going to have an even harder time.Or, so he thought. To his surprise, Link not only handles it well but acts so properly, it's like he's a completely different person!





	Expected Behavior

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the prompt: anything with proper and polite link that surprises Sidon  
> Also posted on my tumblr, [blackfen](http://blackfen.tumblr.com)

While he did try his hardest to fulfill his duties as Crown Prince to the best of his ability, there were some things he simply couldn’t stomach. The annual devotional to the Mother of the Deep was one such thing. He understood that it was an important ceremony, one that deserved his full respect but there was nothing quite as mind numbingly, horrifically boring as that event. Sitting around for an entire day, listening to Elders drone on about the entire history of the Zora, and the Priestess leading everyone in the abysmally long invocation was not what he considered anywhere near the definition of fun. This time around, though, was set to be a little better than the last. Purely because his darling pearl was going to be there as well – not that they would be able to speak with one another until it ended. Still, being able to sneak glances at his beloved was one bright spot in an otherwise terribly dreary occasion.

It was the first time after the defeat of the Calamity that the ceremony was being held so for the first time in over a hundred years, representatives from the other nations were invited. Not that they would be doing much of anything, other than being involved with one of the offerings. For that, they were required to sit through the entire ceremony, just to walk down to the alter, get handed the offering, say some of the prayer, do the offering then walk back to their seats. It was going to be torture for Link, who was required to come along with Princess Zelda, the obvious representative for Hylians. He did have to admit that he was rather worried. If he struggled with the whole thing, he couldn’t imagine how Link would take it. Most days, his Pearl could sit still for longer than a couple hours. He was a ball of energy, bouncing off the walls, always eager to get going on his next adventure. This would be hell for him.

Or, at least, that was what he thought. Shifting in his seat, Sidon glanced once more over to his beloved Pearl. Sitting beside Zelda, his back ramrod straight, chin held high, dressed in a pristine, crisp uniform, an attentive yet somber expression on his handsome face, Link looked so far removed from how he usually was, it was a little disconcerting. No matter how often and how hard Sidon tried to catch his eye, Link’s gaze never left the alter. He sat, as still and motionless as a doll, never showing the slightest indication of boredom. When Princess Zelda was called forward to the altar, Link fell quietly into step beside her, purposefully striding down the long aisle, looking as graceful as a Zora swimming as he and Princess Zelda went through the motions of the offering, perfectly performing what was a rather difficult thing for those who hadn’t been exposed to the devotional since birth. It was both admirable and surprising. Princess Zelda and Link returned to their seats. As Link was walking back, he glanced Sidon’s way for just a moment, offering the tiniest hint of a smile before his expression returned back to that serious expression.

Finally, the ceremony was over. By the time they were all released, the moon hung high and silent in the deep, dark sky, surrounded by bright twinkles of stars. After a quick word with his Father, who, chuckling, gestured for him to scurry away before he could be surrounded by the Elders and bombarded with questions and inquiries about his not even close to starting reign, Sidon darted off to find his beloved Pearl. Thankfully, it didn’t take long. Plopped on the ground in their usual spot – at the end of one of the many bridges leading out into the wilds of Lanaryu – Link was pulling off his boots with an expression of utter disgust on his round face, wiggling his toes in the cool, night air once they were free from the confines of his shoe.

“Hello, love!” Sidon called, coming to a stop beside him.

‘Hello!’ Link signed, smiling brightly, then signed with enthusiasm, ‘That was awful!’

Bursting out laughing, Sidon sat down beside him. He had barely even settled down before Link was crawling into his lap, sighing contentedly. Stroking thick strands of hay colored hair out of his face with one hand, Sidon helped him get his other boot off with the other, “You were magnificent!”

Link snorted, ‘You seem surprised.’

“Well,” Sidon said hesitantly, “I must admit, I am. I truly wasn’t expecting you to handle it so well. The ceremony is torture for most of us and even I can hardly sit through the entire thing without getting up to some mischief. It was just surprising how at ease you looked to be.”

‘I did spend several years acting as Zelda’s royal guard.’ Link pointed out, ‘Before that, I was raised in and around the castle. I had to attend balls, gatherings, ceremonies, as well as war meetings, debates and other such events. All kinds of dull occasions. I might’ve been in the background but there was a certain way I was expected to act. Easy enough to pick up. Easy enough to fall back into. Always hated it, though.’

“I can imagine.” Sidon chuckled, pressing a soft kiss to Link’s temple, “Still admirable, nonetheless.”

‘Can we go swimming?’ Link asked unexpectedly, eyeing the nearby lake with longing clear in his bright blue eyes.

“It’s past midnight, love. The water will be frigid.”

Link groaned, flopping back over onto the ground, stretching his arms over his head, ‘I’m not tired. My legs are all buzzy. I want to do something!’

Chuckling, Sidon slipped his hands underneath Link’s back, easily gathering him into his arms. Sliding one arm underneath the plush curve of his backside, he raised him up into they were at eye level with each other and pressed a kiss to his soft lips. Sighing softly, wrapping his arms around Sidon’s neck, his small, calloused hands smoothing across his skin, leaving a path of tingles everywhere they traveled, Link pushed back into the kiss, languidly smoothing his lips over Sidon’s, obviously in no rush to deepen it or go any further. The familiar, comforting taste of Link’s mouth bled across his tongue. Breathing in deeply, pulling in Link’s scent, Sidon curled a hand around the back of his head, dragging him in even closer. A noticeable shudder wracked his Pearl’s much smaller body when Sidon playfully nipped at his full bottom lip, drawing a soft moan out of him.

“Is Princess Zelda expecting you to return tonight?” Sidon breathed against Link’s lips.

Link shook his head, curling closer to Sidon, ‘No, she’s already gone to bed. Knows I’ll be with you.’

“Do you want to go swimming or shall I give you a reward for handling today so well?”

Snorting, a mischievous grin spread across his face, Link quirked a brow, ‘Are you giving me a reward or am I the reward?’

“A little bit of both. I sat through it as well, so it only seems fair that I claim a reward too.”

Leaning forward to kiss the corner of Sidon’s mouth, Link signed, ‘Guess we can save swimming for tomorrow.’

“Do try to curb your enthusiasm, love.” Sidon said playfully, gracefully getting to his feet, Link still cradled in one arm. He grabbed his discarded boots and started heading back into the Domain. There might be a chance that they’d run across a rogue Elder, who was so determined to grill Sidon that they were willing to roam the Domain until he was found but Sidon had more than fulfilled his duties for the day. All he wanted was to get back to his room, spend the night with Link held tightly in his arms and fall asleep with that comforting weight on his chest.


End file.
